Flight for Life, Fight for Freedom
by PotterThinker
Summary: Escape with Harry Potter from his abusive relatives as he discovers his own powers and abilities. Story will jump due to use of flashbacks; may be confusing at times. Independent/Grey/Intelligent HP. SEE PROFILE FOR DISCLAIMER\s. ABANDONED. ADOPTABLE: PM WITH LINK


**A/N: Disclaimer(s):**

**DISCLAIMER FOR ALL STORIES: I OWN NOTHING of "(insert original name of work here)," I am just borrowing the character's to play around with for my own imagination. NO copyright infringement is intended and NO money is being made.**

**DISCLAIMER NO. 2: I apologize in advance if I used an idea that belonged to someone else in my story and forgot where I got it from. PM me with a quote and note which of my stories' had the piece and chapter that it came from so that I can amend to end of chapter about who and where the idea came from.**

**A/N2: This is rated M to be safe for later chapters. Will be a HP/LT coupling.**

**Chapter 1: In Flight**

BOOM!...BOOM!...BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!

The sound of thunder reaches my ears as I keep curled up in my cupboard under the stairs, wondering what did I do to deserve this punishment.

_I am 6 years old and my name is Harry James Potter. I just learned my name in school today for the first time. I wonder if not for the first time in life if this is where I belong. I feel as if my life is a lie just waiting for the other shoe to drop and my pain in life ending in my death. How can I save myself? I have decided to run and live my life on the streets of Great Britain. Surely my life can not be any worse than what I have experienced thus far._

I remember the few times weird things have happened around me with no logical reason than...dare I say it...MAGIC! I close my eyes and try to picture what it looked like. I open my mind to my senses to remember what it felt like. I remember that what happened was what I wanted, no willed to happen. I am getting giddy with excitement as I realize the potential that I have to survive on my own. I am going to eat in just a few minutes. First things first, must eat and pack some food to start with.

I will the lock that keeps me in my cupboard open nosily. I wait to hear if anyone the lock click and move to check on me. A minute passes in silence and I hear no one moving to check on me. I move cause time is precious in escaping this hell. Keeping my backpack with me to store what little food I can carry with me in it. A lunch cooler with an ice pack and the lunch meats and cheese with the bread and mustard and some apples will start me. I remember that Uncle Vernon keeps some cash in the desk by the front door for emergencies in case Aunt Petunia needs something. Well, I need something, clothes that fit me and fresh food in me. It is time to go but do I run from the front or the back...everyone runs out the front door and enters thru the back so reverse and nobody will be any the wiser for at least six more hours and in less than one hour is my birthday.

Out the back and heading up north on Privet drive, I stick to the shadows to avoid detection like a mouse avoiding cats. I keep my senses sharp for anything that can possibly mean me harm or worse, capture. I "will" myself across the street to avoid being seen or noticed and then I start to wonder if I can will my presence to be ignored and where I can find safety from the elements. I can tell I have made it to the edge of town by the sign in front of me. I test to see how far I can "will" my magic to transport me based upon how far I can see ahead and the world is passing me by as I cross Staines and eventually to rest for a while in London, I wonder how long I will sleep for.

_Ten hours later..._

I wake up feeling like I have been running all day and night from Dudley and Vernon while working on the lawn. I reach into my sack for food and make a ham sandwich. I can already feel my energy retuning after expending so much of it last night. Now to try to find a place to stay for a long while...maybe an abandoned building that was once a warehouse or factory, that would be perfect for the time being. So I set out to scout for a nice abandoned location...

_Days later..._

I still search for a location to call my own. I have started to see people who dress oddly and weird in this broken down part of the neighborhood who are wearing clothing that looks like it came from the Victorian era in the late seventeen hundreds to the late mid-eighteen hundreds. Most of them with very interesting eye and hear colors. I study them from the shadows and listen to them if they stand close enough for me to hear them. They talk about magic and things young Harry knows nothing about, but still he listens to gauge these weirdly dressed people. Across the street from our hero is a seemingly abandoned store building that these strange people are going in and out of.

_Night fall..._

Under the cover of the night, Harry checks the surrounding buildings for others of the strange cloth that these other people wear. He finds a place with seemingly abandoned next to the seemingly abandoned store, St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies. What was once a warehouse for stores that sell or sold food looks like paradise to Harry as he sees that he will have to work hard to clean it up.


End file.
